kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MasterArticaKennedy/Archive 1
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE OF A TALK PAGE. EDITING HERE IS NO LONGER ALLOWED. This page archives 24 messages and spans from September 25, 2010 to November 13, 2011 Re: I'm sorry No worries, Artica. It's not that you annoyed me. It's just that I have to be consistent with the rules of running a Wikia, and that can be a little challenging (and stressful) when I have to repeat it so many times. That's why I'm currently working on the Policy rules for this site, so I won't have to constantly repeat myself. Thank you for your apology though. I thought that was very mature of you. :) It also relieved me of one of my ultimate stresses of running this place, which is trying not to displease any contributors to this site when I have to constantly remind them of the rules and/or revert their edits. Because it's happened with you, I just want you to know that it's most definitely not you. It's just in the interest of the wiki. But thank you for your continued contribution to the site. Please keep it up. :) -- §ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do you know what's going on? LOL! It's funny you call my blocking "rage"; I've given her so many opportunities to stop. There are a lot of other wikis that would've permanently blocked her by now (which I should do, but I'm a bit more forgiving than that ;) ). But yes, she's been dodging the block a few different ways. Besides creating another account under a different IP (basically using a different computer outside of her regular location), she still vandalizes with her regular IP account (which I've now just recently blocked; she now can't edit here anymore unless she's logged in). And with the way she's being so persistent in blanking out pages, that tells me that she's either someone who just wants to abuse this site regardless of rules, or she's not even 13 yet (in which case I'd have to block her until her 13th birthday, according to Wikia Terms of Use). Neither of these outcomes would surprise me, especially the age. She seems very interested in Kung Fu Panda World... Either way, it'll take some time and patience, but maybe I can get her to learn to stop. And if not, then policy states that the block will just keep increasing until it reaches to being banned, and that will be her own fault. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk • ) 01:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tigress Well no, I'm not exactly sure. That's why I used "hit", because it's a general term that ''could mean "scratch" in Tigress' case, but it could mean other things as well. And besides that, Tigress' fighting style mentions her never using her claws. Just because she got a bit temperamental might not mean she would suddenly decide to unhonorably scratch Po. If it really bothers you that much, you can change it back if you'd like. I just think it would be more accurate if it was left at "hitting". --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) clips of LOA (with Tigress in it :D ) here it is with scene sketchs,clips and the intro from comic con 2010 Kingdomcode 18:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) for finding this video]] you too :0 i have autisim too Kingdomcode 17:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) It is awesome. Tlsonic 10:05pm, November 29, 2010 Re:Something weird happened That's actually the 5,000'TH' edit (emphasis on the "TH"), meaning it's not for making 5,000 edits, but making the 5,000th edit on all the edits made to this wiki overall. I got the last four just by chance (hence the name "lucky") - looks like you got the fifth one. About time someone else besides me snatched it - congrats! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:One question The bug Mantis is fighting definitely looks a lot like another praying mantis, but I don't think it would be Hao; it doesn't look very feminine... As for the owl, I have no idea. Although I don't see how you got Temutai out of that - there's no description for him yet. I'm not too sure why you're so desperate to know who's who, but just so you know: there are quite a few new characters in that sneak peek of the show, and there aren't really any hints as to who's who. So it's best not worry too much about it for now - the wiki can live until the opening of the show. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't know what's leading you to think it's Temutai, mostly because I'm assuming you don't have psychic intuition. ;) But like I said, don't worry about it for now - we'll find out soon enough when the show comes out. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 06:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hooray! Awesome - happy birthday! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:About "Flying Fist" Yeah, I'm pretty much convinced as well that it's just a joke someone made up. And nothing I find on the Internet can confirm anything about him. So I'll just go and delete the article now... I'll also be sure to let the user know what he's done. I won't right away, but he'll definitely be hearing from me sometime. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Almost my first year anniversary! You're quite welcome, I suppose. :) I haven't exactly been around this place for as long as you had, but I was more than happy to help. This place probably would've survived with a Rumors section, but it wouldn't be very credible; all other wikis try to get rid of rumors and speculation for that very reason! So yeah, I'm glad I was able to help you out in knowing how to differentiate between rumor and fact, and I really appreciate all you've helped out with around here. Have an awesome "anniversary"! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:spoiler warning template. I actually already added one a few weeks ago - I just hadn't had the chance to use it yet. :) And that's because I'm thinking about exactly what the policy should be for spoilers. Right now I'm thinking anything from Kung Fu Panda will remain unmarked under the assumption that the user would be browsing the site because they've seen the movie! But then again, just to be safe, I may need to place a warning on the Main Page about spoilers, and then maybe add a separate site policy as well. But anyways, yeah; I like your suggestion, but I've already added one in. It's one of the general codes I see a lot of other wikis use. And I really like this code because you can just skip the section without having to use other functions that make the Show/Hide buttons work - those are good codes as well, but they're a bit annoying when you first enter the page. I think until I get the new spoiler policy up, we should probably hold back on using the tags. There's nothing too revealing on the site yet, but I'll work as fast as I can before too long. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 01:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spoofs I appreciate your honesty, but I really don't see the point in creating one. That's not what this wiki was made for. Every article on here was created with the purpose of being informational to things in the Kung Fu Panda universe (and then some, which is usually canon information with the media and DreamWorks). Having a page about "spoofs" would be pointless because it wouldn't be informational in any way; it would serve no other purpose other than to be humorous. One of the goals of this wiki is to be as much of a professional online community encyclopedia as possible - having a humorous spoof page would only demote that goal. I hope you understand this, because you seem to be a little persistent in that you've now asked about this more than twice. But for the good of the wiki, I'm sorry to say that I just don't think a spoof page is going to happen. If you're still really intent on creating something about Kung Fu Panda spoofs, you're more than welcome to create a blog about it, but other than that... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Your images Artica, I shouldn't have to remind you again, but here goes: In case you hadn't noticed yet, I had to remove a few of your images. This is because your images on this site are not following the requirements of this site's image policies. Your recent images have violated these three particular policies: #Image Use policy (images must have a summary, source, licensing info, and a proper title); #User Page policy (no uploading images only for use on a userpage); and #"What Kung Fu Panda Wiki is NOT" policy (the wiki isn't an image hosting site - images must be used on articles). And I've also told you in the past: for EVERY image you upload onto this site, you need to: *Fill out the image's summary, licensing, and source (instructions can be found on the site's image policy or on ); and *Use a proper title other than a bunch of numbers or confusing letters (especially with your screenshots). I feel like you're ignoring me whenever I tell you this - that's why I'm being so strict. Please look over the site's policies on images again, and make sure you follow the rules specified there. I've let too many of your images slide by on these rules, and I'm not going to do it anymore. The rules apply to everyone, so I'd really appreciate it if you would follow them... Okay? :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 01:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you - I'm very appreciative of that. Although it wasn't all necessary - by all means, have a slideshow on your userpage! Just use images that are already being used on articles. You can look [here] for all the images of Tigress if you'd like. :) :And just so you know: the last thing I want to do is block you, and I think that would be completely unnecessary for something as unimportant as this. And because of that, I apologize for making you feel disappointed in yourself. In all honesty, I felt a bit disappointed whenever I told you this before, and you replied back by calling it "advice" (which it's not - they're actual rules). That told me you were at least willing to try and follow the required format, but you never really followed through with it. I think that's all that ticked me off. :You're a good contributor to this site, Artica, so I don't want you to go anywhere. But as administrator, I have to be fair to everyone else and uphold the site rules to all users, even if it means touching feelings a bit. But if you need help with any of the things I have stated to do with images, let me know and I'll see what I can do to help. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::What particular cropped pictures are you talking about...? -- §ροττεδςταr (talk • ) 01:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::There's nothing necessarily wrong with cropped images. It just depends on what it's used for. Sometimes you need to isolate the subject of the picture, so cropped pictures are actually useful in some instances! But yes, you're right - it can be a bit excessive for those not in use. I suppose I'll take a look through the site's file list and see what can be rid of... -- §ροττεδςταr (talk • ) 16:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:I just noticed something! Hmm... I don't know about that. I think Po is just overenthusiastic - a good number of people not officially diagnosed with autism are like that. But I agree that a lot of autistic people like Kung Fu Panda. It could be because of the family-friendly message of believing in yourself, but it could be different for everyone. Just out of curiosity (and if you don't mind me asking), do you know what kind of autism you have? I have a friend with Asperger syndrome who's really into books, puppets, and mythology. I also know another with autism, though I'm not exactly sure what kind. He remembers a lot of random things about people; he's never forgotten a name and remembers the smallest details, but he asks the same questions every time you meet him (even if he already knows the answer). He's also really good at history - someone could ask him when something happened in history (like the Civil War) and he could name a date right from the top of his head! It's pretty amazing - most people actually like him. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cute Avatar Thanks - I love it too. I'm just as much of a cat-lover as I am a Beatles fan. :) But I suppose I can see why you thought that about my Paul McCartney avatar. Not a whole lot of girls would use a picture of Paul for an avatar unless it had a heart in it or something like that. :P But because it was just plain, I can see why it could've been misleading; and not just with you, but I think it also confused SitcomLover at one point. Regardless, though, I absolutely love it; I'm a huge Beatles fan. ;) That's why I didn't change it until now - it was starting to get a bit old... --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 02:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help It needs to be ''expanded, not revised. What you have there is good so far - no clarity problems from what I read. :) Oh, and about book sourcing, I'm quite surprised you don't know how by now. We've been using book sources for months. But here's the exact code I used for the Mantis article: :Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda II, p. 43. : It's not that hard as far as formatting goes, and the specifications are simple: :Author's last name, Author's first name. Title of book, page #. : ISBN # Easy, right? :) --''§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 00:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's discouraged without the user's permission, yeah. But I've already deleted the images. I'll talk to him if he does it again. --'§ρøττεδςταrღ (talk) 05:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kinda not fair.... Although I'm not quite sure why you're bothered by it, it's been done and forgotten now. I've settled it with Kingdomcode the best I could, and the deal's kind of expired by this point. But even still, you're right. As administrator, I should be able to lay down the policy rules to a user when I need to. It just kind of disturbed me a bit when a good contributor that I've been working alongside a while (and thus someone I know helps out the wiki a lot) decides to deliberately go against the rules just to display images on their userpage. So I tried to settle a deal to get him to see that, but I guess it never worked out... Even besides that, there can (and probably should) be exceptions to the rules, maybe even some changes. This wiki shouldn't have to be subject to a totalitarianist-like policy where only I'' call the shots. All an administrator is supposed to do is be trusted with a few extra buttons for blocking vandals and deleting spam pages and vice versa. Wiki communities (I believe anyways) should mostly be a democracy, where the ''community calls the shots on how things are run. That's why there's been voting on some things of the wiki, but this should probably be expanded more to the rules of the wiki as well. I guess it's all about a deal of trust on my side of the issue, because there are reasons to some of the rules I've created; but if the community (both anonymous and registered users) decides to just go against that, then there's nothing I can really do about it when consequences eventually came... I don't know, this thing becomes more complicated the more I think about it. :P But I should think it through some more, and I will in the future. Thanks for helping me to see that, Artica — hope you have a nice summer as well! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Soothsayer quote Well now I'm a bit confused as well. Are you wondering how to format the quote, or just whether or not to place it on the article?... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :All right, in that case: :#Feel free to place the quote up. You shouldn't need my permission for that. :) :#You need to use the template in order to format it right, since there's more than one person talking in the quote. Instructions on usage are on the template page itself, but because the code for this quote is quite long, I've already formatted it for you - all you need to do is copy and paste: --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 03:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I hear Hey it's me Magnolialioness, Yeah I heard about that. I knew someday they would mention one day or someday he would be in it. I'm so excited. And the mentioning of KFP LoA is going to make me explode. It's too bad I didn't get to see the first appearence in the comic con. Are you excited as much as I am? when I first saw the comercial, I told the whole family the good news. it's going to be amazing! I can't believe that alex the lion is going to be in it, or at least a hologram of him. Regarding sexual terms To answer your question you asked in the edit summary of your blog: yes, sexual terms are prohibited. Refer to the site's Discussion policy regarding language - anything unsuitable for use in front of children (content rated PG-13 and above) shouldn't be used on here. The use of sexual terms would definitely be considered above PG-13... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. :) And about the pics, I'm not sure. I don't even watch the show, so I'm not aware of any outside sources that frequent posts pictures from MAD. But I suppose if you can find a good-quality video online, you could try and take screenshots yourself. Other than that, I have no idea. Sorry... :/ --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 00:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:SpottedStar, please help... Yeah, only administrators can do that. I'll take care of it - don't worry. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: HQ pics of "Scorpion's Sting" I just took screenshots of the full episode on Nick.com, and then enhanced them to make them look better. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you mean. How do I do what? Administrator of what? --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I use the "PrntScrn" ("Print Screen") button on my keyboard, paste it to an art program, and then save it as a photo file for the screenshot; then I use a photo editing program to make the enhancements. And no, anyone can do it. It's not just because I'm administrator. :P ::Also, I don't think listing was a mistake. I, too, was actually surprised at first that she was listed instead of , but I think it would make sense since Viper only spoke one line. Some celebrities do that sometimes, for reasons I'm unaware of. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 23:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :So is Lucy Liu going to voice Master Viper for the rest of the show? -- TheSitcomLover 5:32pm, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I have a surprise for you I've made you a talk bubble to use it just go to any talk page or blog and type ''(removed)' go to my talk page and give it a try ^_^ Heres how it looks do you like it? 19:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on Milestone Congrats!!!! *gives Artica a BIG hug* :P Spaza 21:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC)